This invention relates to dressers for grinding wheels, and more particularly, this invention relates to a device for dressing one or both of the side faces of a circular grinding wheel.
Grinding wheels are commonly used to accurately machine certain types of metal and other objects. But, as is well-known, the grinding surface of a grinding wheel eventually wears to the point where the grinding wheel will no longer provide the accuracy needed. Since grinding wheels are expensive, they are not merely discarded. Rather, they are re-surfaced or dressed.
Many types of dressing devices are known in the prior art, both manual and automatic. Most of the known devices for dressing grinding wheels are designed specifically for dressing the radial or peripheral face of a grinding wheel. Typical of such prior art devices are those disclosed in Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,184; Espinosa U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,649; Gruber U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,830; Grabowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,687; and Newbould U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,329.
But to the best of my knowledge, there are no simple, efficient devices for dressing the side surfaces of a circular grinding wheel. A need, therefore, exists for such a device.
More specifically, the device of the present invention will dress one or both side surfaces of a circular grinding wheel in such a way that the side surface is tapered at a pre-determined angle from the hub outwardly to the periphery.